Consequences
by Beckii
Summary: Season 6.Set around Dead Things and Older and Farther Away.Dawn gets caught by a security guard stealing.More detailed summary inside, please check out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters from BtVs & AtS; they, unfortunately, all belong to Joss Whedon and co.

**Summary: **Season 6. Set around Dead Things and Older and Farther Away. Dawn gets caught by a security guard stealing, instead of Anya, and is referred to a youth program where she will not get a criminal record (if she completes it). While there, she meets a guy who she is very attracted to and they start to form a relationship.

**Author's Note:** Although this is not my first story writing, or up here, I'm just getting back into things.. I haven't written in over a year. I started a story Secret, just about a week ago, but already didn't see myself going anywhere with it now, so I took it off. This will be my main focus, unless I decide it not to be.

I've never written Dawn-based fics, so I'm thinking maybe that's why the last one wasn't successful. But if I fail this, I'll try a Spuffy/Bangel, just want to try something that's actually happening in the show, but then again, maybe that's my problem. Ok, I'll stop and let you read now. Please review.

**Chapter 1**

She didn't care anymore; about anything. But she wondered if it was really, all that big of a deal? To her it seemed like everyone around her had stopped caring about her a long time ago.

She was alone every night, no one was around to just be with her. It was as if they couldn't stand her anymore. It hurt, and it made her feel like nothing mattered. That's why she did it. That, and just because she could. She never got caught, until that day...

**Somewhere in Sunnydale..**

She stood in the store, glancing around at the few people who were browsing. They all seemed so carefree, so happy. She wondered why she couldn't feel like that. She was shopping in the same store, living in the same town. Why did her life have to stink so bad?

Suddenly, she was knocked out of her trance by the vibration coming from her pocket. Reaching inside, she pulled out her small blue cell phone and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was.

"Hey Buff," she said, answering.

"_Dawnie, where are you at?"_ the sound of her older sister's voice filled her ear.

"I'm on my way home, I was just... I was at Janice's," she lied.

"_Oh, well, call next time so I'm not worrying about you."_

"Sorry. Um, are you going to be home tonight? You know, early? Cause, I was thinking that maybe..."

"_Huh? I'm sorry Dawn, I'm kind of busy right now... I'll be home late, so don't wait up. Love you."_

"But..." Dawn looked down at the phone as the dial tone screamed in her ear.

Stuffing the cell phone back into her jeans pocket, she walked over to the corner of the store, where the accessories were displayed.

She spotted a beautiful heart pendant that she really had no desire for, but picked it up. She examined it, unnoticeably removing the price tag and dropping it on the floor. Turning so that her back faced the clerk, she slipped the necklace into her purse before walking out the door.

**Author's note: **Ok, I know that neither of them have cell phones yet, but I'm adding that in, ok?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters from BtVS or AtS; they, unfortunately, all belong to Joss Whedon and co.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for ending that chapter like that, I could've just made this all one chapter, but I wasn't sure if I was going to be on for long or not.

**katie: **thanks :)

**vanillagigglez: **thanks, I'm glad you like it. Hopefully you'll keep reading, and if you have any suggestions, please feel free to tell me

**Caitlin:** Hm, not sure about Connor, you're going to have to read to find out :)

**Chapter 2**

As Dawn left the store, she heard someone yelling for her to stop. Immediately, thoughts ran through her mind. _Oh no. What do I do? Do I run? I mean, can she really catch me? I'm the Slayer's sister, I'm an experience runner._

Turning, she saw the clerk running towards her. Without looking back, she started running; she had no idea where she headed, anywhere but there worked for her.

If Buffy found out about this, she would kill her. _Or would she? Would she even care? _Dawn's sadness was getting the best of her, and she could feel the tears running slowly from her eyes. Her body was weakening, and that wasn't a normal thing for her.

Sinking to the ground, she sat on the cool pavement in tears.

**The next morning**..

Dawn's eyes opened as her alarm went off beside her. Reaching her arm over carelessly, she hit the button and shut it off.

Her eyes closed again, and she took in the sounds of the house. She could hear someone downstairs, most likely making something for breakfast. _Tara_, she thought.

Tara was the person she felt closest to; she was sweet and kind, and for a while felt like an outsider around Buffy and her friends as well.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled, opening the bedroom door. "What are you still doing in bed?"

"Nice to see you too," Dawn muttered under her breath as she slowly got herself up.

"Breakfast is downstairs, is all your homework done?" she asked.

"Yes," Dawn said, rolling her eyes. "My clothes are picked out too, which I did all by myself, and, oh, I think I can remember my shower and other morning stuff as well, thanks."

Buffy just ignored her younger sister and left.

"And there she goes again," Dawn said to herself. "I wonder when I'll see her next."

**Later that day..**

Dawn walked along the streets of Sunnydale alone. She had decided to leave before her last class started, after all, it was only art; she could pass that with her eyes closed.

After her close encounter yesterday, she had planned on staying away from the strip mall, but she couldn't help herself. It was her addiction; and she thought that it was a way better addiction than smoking or drugs.

She passed the store that she had her close call with quickly, and turned into the one beside it. It was a make-up store, a new one they had just put in. She had gone in there once or twice with Tara, but never took anything.

Today, however, was different. Feeling depressed and alone, she headed towards the back corner, away from the register that sat at the front.

There was hardly anyone in there, but that could be an advantage to her. The clerk was someone she laughed at in her mind; a blonde haired girl, sitting on a chair, her feet propped up, head buried in a magazine.

_Like she'd ever see me, if I just take something little_, Dawn thought. _But then again... Buffy is a blonde._ _All the more to prove I'm good at something._

Glancing around at the display of make-up, she spotted a light pink shade of eyeshadow, a clear gloss and a small tube of black mascara. Looking around her to check if anyone was looking, she casually slipped the three things into her pocket.

Waiting for a minute, she turned towards the door and began to head out.

"Um, excuse me Miss," she heard from behind her.

_Don't run_, she thought. "Yeah?" she asked, turning around.

"I don't believe you paid for those items."

It was the blonde girl; the one she thought she could get away with. _Note to self:_ _don't underestimate blondes._

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dawn lied. "I didn't take anything."

The girl sighed. "I'm blonde, but I'm not blind. I saw you slip those things into your pocket."

"Whatever," Dawn said, heading for the door, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw a tall security guard blocking her only way out. _Great. Now I'm in shit._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters from BtVS or AtS; they, unfortunately, all belong to Joss Whedon and co.

**Author's Note:** Hey, sorry for the gap between chapters. I've been working (yay, finally got myself a job:)). But here's the newest chapter that I have. I'd like to say I'll be updating soon, but you know how it is. Hopefully I'll be writing tomorrow night. Or who knows, maybe even some more tonight. Enjoy, and please review!

**Chapter 3**

As Dawn sat on the cold bench of the police station, thoughts of what her sister was going to yell at her were running through her head. _Why'd they have to call her?_ She thought. _...She probably won't even come._

"Ms. Summers," a deep voice said. Looking up, Dawn saw a tall, dark haired man dressed in an officer's uniform. "Could you please come with me? Your sister's upstairs waiting."

_So she did come_, Dawn thought as she followed him through a door. When they came into the other room and she saw Buffy pacing around. _She_ _looks so stressed... This is all she needs right now. How stupid am I? How selfish am I? Wait... Me? Buffy's the selfish one!_

"Dawn."

_Oh great... Here we go._

"Dawn, what were you thinking? I know we're short on money, but... How could you? I thought we raised you better," Buffy said, a disappointed and angry expression on her face.

"I'm sorry," Dawn said. "But..."

"No, you don't get to talk. I'm talking. This was the stupidest, stupidest thing you've ever done. Your life hasn't been easy, no, but that does not give you the right to take something that isn't yours. Just because you can't get what you want when you want, doesn't mean you can just-..."

"What about you? You're Buffy right, the sacrificer, the one and only. Well maybe you should reconsider your job position, cause you don't fit!" Dawn yelled before storming out of the station.

Buffy stared after her, in shock.

**Author's Note:** Ah, sorry, short chapter! I just really don't know if I'm feeling it, also, I have writer's block (for this story, I'm stuck). And I don't think I'm very good at the present characters :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters from BtVS or AtS; they, unfortunately, all belong to Joss Whedon and co.

**Author's Note:** Ok, so wow, its been a while, hasn't it? I've been super busy! I just don't have the time, but now I'm updating. Hope I get some feedback )

**Chapter 4**

**Spike's crypt..**

Spike watched the Slayer as she sat his crypt, a worried expression on her face as she mumbled things he couldn't make out. She had come to him upset and distraught, but still had yet to tell him what was wrong. He knew her though, and decided to wait for her to open to him; to be there to listen to her problems and help her the best he could.

The last time he had seen her she had treated him like a punching bag, but that had been weeks ago.

"Am I a bad sister?" she asked, looking over at him with watery eyes. "Did I completely screw Dawn up?"

"No Luv, you're great with Dawn. Your mother would be proud of how well you're doing," Spike said, trying to make her feel better.

"You're lying," Buffy said, standing up. "I don't know why I came here."

"I do," he said. "Cause you know I'll listen."

"Whatever."

"Well its true, isn't it?" he said, standing. "What happened with the little one?"

Buffy hesitated a minute before speaking. "She got caught stealing. Now she has to go through some program. Its all my fault. If I was around more..."

"True," Spike said, surprising her. "What? You don't just come to me 'cause I listen to you Pet. You come to me 'cause I'm not 'fraid to tell you how it is. And that's how it is."

"There's just so much going on, I can't be there as much as I want to be. I am the Slayer, I do have to save the world and stuff. I thought Dawn understood all that. I thought she could handle it. She never talked to me."

"Well there's no use in worrying over something that's in the past. Dawn's been through a lot too you know. She needs her big sis and you're just not there. Trust me, I know."

"Why did I come here?" Buffy said, turning to walk out.

"'Cause you got no where else to go," he said. "No one else understands you Slayer."

Buffy stood silent for a minute before leaving.

**Dawn's first youth meeting..**

_This is so stupid,_ Dawn thought. She sat in a conference room, a table was in front of her and ten other chairs were scattered around it, all filled with teens her age. _Why did I agree to this? Am I going to have to share my feelings?_

Dawn scanned the faces of the people who shared the room with her. They all had looks of disagreement and anger on their faces, and none looked as if they were going to cooperate very well.

But then there was one who stood out... He was sitting a few chairs down from her on the other side of the table. He had natural blonde hair that was somewhat curly, but not long, and the nicest pair of blue eyes that Dawn had ever saw.

_Ok so now there's a plus side to these meetings,_ Dawn thought. _As long as he's here, I'm here. I wonder what he did..._

"Hi, my name is Leann Geddes, and I'm a caseworker. I think you all know why you're here, you've been referred by the police as an alternative. Instead of going through the court process and receiving a criminal record, you'll be able to go on as if nothing happened in a few months, if you successfully complete this program. We will have meeting every week, same day and same time. Attendance is required in order to complete the program, so I hope that all of you continue coming. Now, I'm going to start off by..."

Dawn drowned her out as she focused her attention on the guy she had noticed earlier. She found herself strongly attracted to him, and she didn't know why.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters from BtVS or AtS; they, unfortunately, all belong to Joss Whedon and co

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the short chapter !

**Chapter 5**

**Two days after Dawn's first youth meeting..**

Dawn woke up to the sound of her alarm, sighing, she rolled over and swatted at it, hoping it would shut off. Once the loud noise had stopped, she rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes. Just as she was close to sleep, there was a banging on her door.

"Ugh," she moaned, covering her head with a pillow. But the banging continued. "Come in!"

"Dawn, there's some breakfast down in the kitchen," Buffy said, walking into the room. "I have to go to the Magic Box to help with some research, but I should be home in a few hours."

"Huh? Is there a new baddie?" Dawn asked, sitting up.

"Maybe, we aren't sure yet. Don't worry," she said. "We'll figure it out."

"You always do," she said, running her fingers through her long, brown hair.

"Hey Dawnie?" Buffy asked before leaving. "What about me and you rent a couple movies tonight and relax?"

Dawn was surprised that her sister was _offering_ her time, even after the horrible things she'd said to her.

"I guess," she said quietly.

"Great. I love you," Buffy said, closing the door behind her.

"I love you too," Dawn whispered.

**Later that day..**

The cemetary was abandoned, except for one girl who walked alone. Her expression was blank as she headed towards an old crypt. Most people would have been scared, but she wasn't. She felt safer there then most places.

The sun was beginning to set as she knocked on the door, making sure that whoever was inside knew she was there. Slowly, she opened the door and began to walk inside. She stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes saw something they obviously were not meant to see.

"Oh my god," Dawn said, covering her eyes. "I cannot believe this!"

She caught the attention of the two bodies who were intertwined, one who was her sister, the other, her friend. They must not have heard her knocking, because they both scrambled to get dressed.

"Dawn, oh no," Buffy said, hurrying to get up.

"I came by because I needed to talk to someone, well looks like you beat me to it, huh Buff?" Dawn said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How Dawn? How would I tell you?"

"Um you could say, "hey Dawnie, yeah did I mention I'm sleeping with Spike!" she yelled. She stopped Buffy before she could say anything, "You know what? Forget it, I don't care."

The two just watched as Dawn left.

--

**A/N: **Um yeah so I know this REALLY sucked. lol. Sorry, but I just want to know if anyone is still interested? I'm sorry but I think its going to take me a few chapters to get back into the story and write like I was before. So, hopefully someone likes this? But if not, that's ok too ! Review please.


End file.
